


Is today the day I fly?

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, It was a lie!, M/M, Non-Commitment, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Sad, Short, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Ouma isn't sure if he wants to commit suicide or if he wants to live. So he's on the roof and wonders and wonders until he can't anymore. He has some thoughts. And the endnotes have a bonus scene that I'm pretty sure is longer than the main piece. amazing.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Is today the day I fly?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Edit One month later. My thoughts: y'know, I think I may have been have drunk while writing this. Drunk on what? Deppresion.**

Ouma wonders, and _oh,_ he wonders, and wonders, and wonders until he can’t think anymore and everything is drowning and his hands grow stiff until he can’t move anymore.

Wondering and wondering and wondering and now he’s staring off a ledge, the sky colored like blood and the tips of his hair and mist of black. It’s dark out tonight, the golden sun perched up at the very bottom of Ouma’s vision. His legs are dangling off, so easy to jump, so easy to fall.

It’s so peaceful here, _too peaceful_ in a way. It’s funny, it’s funny and it’s not, it makes him want to- Ouma isn’t sure what he wants to do.

One day, perhaps today, he wants to fly, though he doesn’t quite know. Maybe he wants to swim, maybe he wants to lose his neck and become a headless person, or maybe he really does want to fly? Or perhaps he can frame someone with a picture frame and a picture! Wouldn’t that just be jolly?

Jolly, jelly, jello- Ouma likes jello, because it’s soft, and it bounces back when you throw it on the ground! Ah, unless you made the jello wrong, but then again jello is always made wrong. Made wrong, made wrong, made wrong, a failure just like his reflection, though Ouma doesn’t stare at his reflection, so it can’t be a failure if it never existed. Ouma guesses he shouldn’t exist then.

He _reallly_ shouldn’t be here, up on the roof of a nine-story building, one kitchen, a roof that they sometimes have parties on, one apartment on each floor yet there was sixteen of them- sixteen in total, thirteen failures, three survivors, one failure, fifteen survivors, and Ouma is the failure, and they all know it. Ouma wonders how Saihara will react when he comes into the apartment, silent, empty, _dead_. Will Saihara be glad? That Ouma will have finally flown? Gone for one and all in the amusement of the end of their story.

Ouma wonders, he wonders and wonders and wonders and wonders until he knows it’s too late, for him to finally fly his chance will be missed.

The door to the roof, snapping open. The floor to the roof, loud steps snapping up and down like a ball going down and up. Somebody- though Ouma already knows, those heavy earl grey flickering gold eyes in an empty blank, pale skin turned tinted pink from exhaustion, navy blue hair turned straight at the edge in awkward motion, defying gravity- kneels down, arms wrapping tightly around Ouma.

Ouma guesses today is not the day he should fly- not right now, and he turns around, a wide grin shining on his face and hands falling to keep himself from falling back or falling forwards, and says;

_”It was a lie!”_

**Author's Note:**

> "K-Kokichi... I thought you were going to j-jump off!" Saihara says in a whisper, his brows furrowing and his mouth in a grimace. They're safe now, in their apartment. Ouma's safe now, Saihara is here, everyone’s is here, though they aren’t spying attention to the conversation of the two. "Don't trick me like that."
> 
> Ouma laughs, smiling. He picks up a slice of cake and chomps it down. It tastes sweet, too sweet. It tastes... Ouma wonders. "A liar can't promise, my beloved! Haven't you realized that!? God, don't you know me?" His face goes blank for a moment before he states, "Ah, that's a lie of course, but what do I know?"
> 
> "You know a lot of things, Kokichi."
> 
> "You too stop flirting- God, it makes me sick." Momota shouts a little too loud, stuffing cake in his mouth despite what he said. Saihara’s face turns red. Momota makes Ouma feel sick, the way he's eating it. Can't he be a _little_ patient? "We're here to celebrate the brat's birthday and we ought to do it right! Right?" Momota looks around, and Chabashria punches him in a soft way.
> 
> "Shut up degenerate! I'm only here because Himiko ordered me to come here!" She shouts, though she's smiling, smiling wide and laughing when Himiko lets her face fall on the cake, splattering it on her face while Tojo tries to wipe it off.
> 
> ”That’s so cute, Tenko!” Akamatsu smiles, her legs crossed on the couch and fork to who knows what- Or perhaps another piece of cake, who truly, actually knows? “Oh- Hey, come on guys! We didn’t even say happy birthday to Ouma! Stop eating your cake.” Saihara looks guiltily at the half-eaten cake that Ouma fed to him, making Ouma giggle.
> 
> ”We’re not children. He already knows what day it is.” Ryoma points out, eyes watching his cat jump around. It’s a good thing Gokuhara didn’t bring his bugs as well. 
> 
> Amami scoffs, frowning. “I don’t think that’s what Kaede meant…”
> 
> ”Shut up, rat boy.” Harukawa says with delicacy. “Do you want to die?” Her red eyes glare into Amami, who in reply obnoxiously shakes his head. Momota laughs, wrapping his arm around Harukawa.
> 
> Saihara speaks up, his small voice seemingly large in their apartment. “Um… Why wasn’t anyone supervising Kokichi when I came back? He was on the roof.” Ouma snickers when everyone looks at him weirdly, eyes of different colors turning into fear.
> 
> ”What happened?” Tojo asks in demure politeness, her hands folded in front of her. Ouma shrugs, legs going up and chomping another piece of cake. _Chomp, chomp, chomp…_
> 
> Saihara gives a glance at Ouma, and Ouma shows him a clear chomp, teeth showing and eyes staring amethyst at Saihara’s as though he just made a joke. In fact, he did indeed just did. “... Nothing. Happy birthday Ouma.”
> 
> ”What’s my wish, you asked?” Ouma speaks up, a Cheshire smile on his face.
> 
> ”Nobody asked-”
> 
> ”I want to fly.”
> 
> There’s a small silence, until something in Saihara snaps and he just starts laughing, laughing like a maniac, laughing because he realizes, knowing, ever so knowing of what Ouma is talking about. Ouma doesn’t remember when, but he starts laughing as well, and now they’re both laughing, giggling like schoolgirls and the others start as well, as though they are all going insane. Even Harukawa is laughing, and they’re all crazy and broken and breaking and dead, but alive, forcing through the future that stops for nobody.
> 
> _It’s too bad Ouma has to fly another day._


End file.
